Rune's Death
by Ninjagirly
Summary: A "what if" story. Rune die. Sadness !


Rune's POV)

Chip had begged me numerous times to visits the city. I would always tell him that it was too dangerous, but I don't know... today I agreed.

"Wow! This is great!" Chip shouts in a squeaky voice. It's his first time in the city so I try not to hover and let him enjoy himself. I smile at him and agree. As I watch him run along the side walk, I get a bad feeling. I am unable to ignore it, so I say to Chip;

"I think it's best to head back." Of course my Chip is stubborn and must agrue.

"But maaaa," he whines, puffing out his cheeks. "I want to explore a while longer."

"Chip, please," I beg as the uneasy feeling begins to grow. AT this time, a man running a hot dog stand drops a shinny penny. It rolls across the sidewalk then onto the street. Taken by its shininess, Chip pursuits. I look to spot a speeding car. Quickly I jump into the road and push Chip out of the way. As I stood there, in a sort of a 'deer in the headlights' trance, I see my life flash before my eyes; the good and the bad. That second seemed like minutes. Finally, the car slams into me. At first I feel no pain, but as I lay sprawled out across the road, the pain over powers me. I don't think I'm able to move.

"Ma!!!" Chip screams in the most blood curdling voice I've ever heard. He rushes to me and lifts me up. He begs me not to go. If I could move, I would put my hand on his cheek and say it's all right, but I can't. Instead, I utter out;

"I...love you, Chip." With that, I see myself in Chip's arms. I realize I'm dead and am now a spirit. I turn to see Manfreedy and Johnson silently beckoning me. I knew I was going to see my mother. I sadly look at Chip before grasping my old friends' flippers and departing from the unperfected world.

(Kowalski's POV)

Chip came home alone today with the saddest look I've ever seen. AT first I figured he and Rune got into a fight, so I ask him. Unfortunately, it was much worse. As I feel to the flood and sobbed uncontrollably, I shut the world out. My love, my best friend, my partner, my Rune... is gone...Taken from me forever.

After three hours, I somehow manage to pull myself together. I know that Chip must be in the same state, so I rush to the lemuin's exhibit. Chip has locked me out. I bang on the secret hatch but Chip just yells at me to go away. I do. Perhaps he needs some time. So, I go and sadly spread the news.

(Skipper's POV)

We found out about Rune; my family and I. Marlene broke down and Ace and Heart clung to me and Marlene. They sobbed and Heart kept asking; "Why?"

Marlene looks at me through tearful eyes and sees my face. I needed to be alone. She takes the kids to the back as I exist the cave. Once along, I let out an ugly, sorrowful yell. When the yelling stops, tears pour from my eyes like rain and I go into a rampage, throwing around peaces of rocks and kicking the side of the cave. Once I'm calmed and quiet, I could hear cries spread across the zoo. I ask the same as Heart. Why? Why did a good hearted, strong, beautiful from the inside out friend like Rune had to go? Why?

(Chip's POV)

Music by Green Day blast in my ears. My MP3 was as loud as it got. My mom was taken from me before my eyes... Filled with sorrow, I bite my arm hard until I tasted blood. If only I had listened. If only I wasn't such an idiot. Maybe... just maybe she'd be here. She was the one who found me when I was born. She was the one who told me bed time stories and kissed me good night. She held my hand when I was scared and loved me when I would throw my tranterms. She was my mom... Why did she have to leave me? I stared at my bloody arm. Why did she have to go?

"Now, Chip...," said a voice I know all too well. "I'm not gone for 24 hours and you've hurt yourself!"

I looked o my left to see a see-through image of my mom. She wraps gaze around my arm and kiss my forehead.

"M-Ma?!" I choke out in sorrow, "Why... did you leave me...?"

Ma looked at me and laughed. "I wouldn't imagine leaving you, Chip, or your father... your anyone, really. I'll be with you forever!"

Suddenly, Dad came through the door. He says; "Chip, I know you're sad, but-" He freezes upon seeing Ma. Ma puts her hands on her hips.

"Kowalski, you too? Look at you! You look like a mess!"

"R-Rune...?!"

Ma smiles and gets close to Dad. "You know I love you very much, don't cha?"

Dad's voice is shaky. "Y-Yes... You k-know I'll never stop l-loving you, right?" Ma nods and gently kisses him before disappearing.

I could still hear her voice. "It wasn't your fault, Chip. Don't ever change." Me and Dad wipe our tears and smile before leaving to spread the news of her last appearance...

I love my mother and so did everyone else... So I knew we all could get it together and make her death easier to handle. To this day, I place a penny on her grave and a few tears... For I know she's always with me... with Dad... with all of us... And I have, for once, listened to her. I've never changed my heart and I never shall.

---

Ninj: Thanks to **101 girraf **and **Psychosocks**. Though I really didn't want to post this, they convinced me other wise. ^^;

Don't worry. Rune's not really dead. XP lol


End file.
